User talk:Senjumaru Shutara/Archive 7
Hey there! I was wondering if you'd look over my pasta, "Left-Hand Jen" It's in the Writer's Workshop, I just need an admin or mod to look over it. Chat ban Hey, can you tell me when i will be unbanned? i was never told when and no one left a message on my wall saying how long and why (atleast i don't see one) I AIN'T HAVIN THAT SHIT! -gradonic 06:24, June 19, 2014 (UTC) LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE Can you warn something about these two fabulous users, please? They have added very little to The Suicide Game, which I had to revert (since it added content). But it was very little add-on, so I wouldn't think harsh punishment would do (unless if the Vandalism Policy is that strict on people, when something that wasn't that huge deserves a 2-week block). But, thanks in return ahead of time. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 00:05, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Gumby I need you to take another look at this one more time, please. Since you're the only one on that site that can rip apart stuff bit by bit, and figure out what's wrong with it. Can you do that, please (puppy dog eyes) Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 18:07, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Gumby 2 I was aware of your last suggestion, and actually changed 'must' to 'should' on everything other than poetry, titles, minimal standards, and the main parts (since those are the areas that needed to be covered in grammar, and has must on here). Is it good to be replaced? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 22:04, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Alright. Updated it again. Pretty much, the only parts that the word 'must' is in are the minimal requirements, briefly in the FAQ, briefly in the main parts, and mostly in the poetry. I also fixed up the description (copy and pasted from the original QS here). Anything that there's a problem, let me know. Other wise, just give me the a-okay to replace the QS on Spinpasta to a much strict one, so that the site's not similar to Trollpasta in its quality Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 23:30, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Dear Callie I am KingSpook, a rather decently sized creepypasta narrator on YouTube. Seeing as I have been on this site rather frequently since it's inception, and that I am not a douchedick, I believe that you should talk to the higher ups so that I too can become an admin. KingSpook is love, KingSpook is life. KingSpook. TheKingSpook (talk) 06:34, June 22, 2014 (UTC) your awsome -hi im rhiley -Rhiley Champion (talk) 03:20, June 23, 2014 (UTC) AVAST Hey. Since I know that you won't respond to any talk page message on any other wikia other than here and Community Central, I made a AVAST template on Trollpasta (since there are three members Plank, and Dusclops now that have the right.) So you can add that on your profile on Trollpasta! If you want to, that is... Also, once you get your laptop fixed or that the mobile device that you're on can act like a editing machine, mind helping out on Trollpasta (but not on the deletion log refugee articles, maybe some un-categorized articles/pages that have conflicting categories/pages that have formatting issues/pages that have words that disobey the ToU)? Since the right you have on there is similar to the VCROC right here, and I don't really want users who have special rights on there to let them be a decoration and lapse into inactivity, rather than put them to use. So yeah. Just wanting to let you know that the site needs help (rather than having two admins give their all over there), and that I have made a template for the AVAST members. Have a good day, Callie :3 . Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 00:09, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Re No problem. I figured you wrote that on a mobile device of some sort. Mystreve (talk) 00:38, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Hai Mind fixing the spacing in this article? You're the only one that's probably on that I can bother that can cascade protection. Thanks ahead of time Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 03:36, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Banned from Chat I understand why I was banned, seeing as I advertised for my YouTube channel. However, I was unaware of the rule; that doesn't excuse the offense, but now that I am aware of the rule, I do not intend to advertise anymore. Breaking the rule did get me banned from chat, though, and I was wondering if you or someone else could remove the ban? The teacher has become the... teach...ee, Whatever, I'm not so good with words. Thanks, I kinda am familiar with wikitext, but I have this odd fear that I'll input something wrong and screw up the format entirely. semicolon parenthesis ...I still do not understand emoticons EmpyrealInvective (talk) 09:18, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Megan the murderer Since I found the title to be funny, can I have the pastebin link to it? I want to see how bad the quality of it is. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 18:55, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Your App I read your edits, but I don't really have anything else to add. You just haven't really proved to me that you're ready for this. Every bureaucrat we have, as well as Guy, has demonstrated the leadership qualities I mentioned in your app response. And I'm sorry, Callie, this site is a much bigger animal than Spinpasta. The fact that you're a bcrat there really doesn't change my view of how you'd do here as one. I'm afraid my vote stands as is. Mystreve (talk) 22:47, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :I'm afraid my vote changed from Neutral back to Oppose, and it stands as it is. You can read the reasoning, since I don't feel like copying and pasting or echoing my words. But I will echo this, though, since you have shown signs of this. You must worry about cleaning this site and the sites that you have rights on. Just because this wiki needs the cleaning, doesn't mean that you should ignore the other sites that you have rights, or intend on getting rights, on. This site, and the other sites, need your contribution more than anything, rather than you isolating yourself to this site, and no other site. Just because this site takes up a lot of time is not really an excuse to ignore the other sites that you have rights on. The one site that you have a right on can be easily removed due to inactivity reasons, and I do not really want to see you demoted for inactivity reasons. I do see you becoming an admin there, but the chances for you gaining that right on there is very small. All three sites need help, rather than just this site. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 23:16, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I think what it comes down to is how much your visibility is around here. I'm afraid that if you are granted the rights, you'll be a dynamo around here for a few weeks maybe, doing this/doing that, then you'll just kind of dance off into the sunset, making a guest appearance from time to time when you feel it suits your needs. I remember when you ran for the admin spot, you edited like hell just to meet the bare requirements. How much has your edit count gone up to since then? Hmm? You yourself admitted that you haven't really been active around here in your app, so why should I have a warm and fuzzy feeling with voting support for you? The edit requirements, though certainly not everything a bureaucrat needs, show users that yeah, this person works their ass off around here. ::I feel like you just want the rights to say "Yeah, I've got it now. Mission accomplished." Besides the positive things you/I pointed out that you've done (and I don't lessen those things at all), that's what you have essentially done as an admin around here, Callie. Why don't I ever see you doing deletion appeal anymore? Why do I rarely see any activity from you in the Writer's Workshop, much less your name in the activity feed? ::Find things to do. If you want to be a bureaucrat, you shouldn't be asking me what I feel you need to change about your leadership qualities and so on. Leaders do, they don't ask. ::I don't feel like you need additional rights just because I can't really see you doing anything with them that you don't already do. ::Mystreve (talk) 23:56, June 30, 2014 (UTC) *Mickey Mouse Laugh* Mind coming back to the Trollpasta chat again? I feel as though that there are some things that I have to tell you. 02:54, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Delete this. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Vengeful_Spirits_of_Second_Son it's a gaming pasta. I found it on the Marked for review page. RE: m4r I'm assuming your meaning The Man In the Black Cloak? I revised the edits made to his article, and I noticed it was sorted under . The sorting was obviously wrong as the title of the story is not The Main in the Black Cloak. That's why I edited the article. After reading the story, I thought the story was passable, so I added some periods to the run-ons and removed a couple clichés. Not jut "grammar and punctuation". There is like 30 pages in that category and I wanted to help. I'm not sure what the problem is since other users can still mark the revised story for review. oh, also if your talking about The Mask Collector. I hadn't read that story but I noticed it was in the M4R section and it had a category, which is against the rules. So I just took out the extra category and left the M4R, since I'm not gonna read it as of now. SoPretentious | (talk) 05:12, July 3, 2014 (UTC) derpeh der Mind coming onto the Trollpasta chat once you get this? I have some site rule stuff to talk about on Spinpasta, if you don't mind. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:11, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Do me one favor. One major favor. Explain to me what happened that night with you and ChaoZ, kind of like a refresher of the night. I do remember what had happened, but I don't remember ChaoZ making up an apology to the users that he had issues with. Here are the screencaps that I took of the whole entire conversation that me and Lucy had on Trollpasta, since I have asked ChaoZ to come on Trollpasta to talk about this. http://prntscr.com/3z78vj , http://prntscr.com/3z791h , http://prntscr.com/3z796z , http://prntscr.com/3z79ag Oh yeah. I changed the deadline of Right of the Month, and will institute a rule that all rights that are proposed will go through fifteen days, rather than five days. Unless if you feel that it is necessary to have 10 days to be added on, and have 20 days for an administrator/bureaucrat to find a perfect candidate for the right that they feel they should promote on? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 02:04, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :Well you know that there wouldn't be any more admin/bureaucrat suggestions. Because that was one of the reasons why I wanted RCaDC to not have the privilege to see the latest revision of a deleted article, because what would be the purpose of having an admin privileges when the right you have has admin capabilities, excluding deleting comments, editing mediawiki pages, and have kicking privileges on the inactive chat? Plus the deletion appeal is usually manned by me. As for bureaucrats, I think three is good enough. Because we wouldn't have any more administrators on the site, and RCaDC, Rollback, and Chat Moderator are rights that can be granted by administrators. I have no clue if the user suggests themselves to rollback (which would be funny if someone did, since I did not include in the rules that it had to be a prerequisite for RCaDC), if they should be subjected to the same trial as RCaDC members, or be treated as your example? Because it would be unfair if the thread wasn't commented on, and it had been up and highlighted on the wiki for one day. But it does say in the rules, unless if you request me to change it, that a user can request a right to the administrator in charge of that month, as long as they meet the prerequisites. So, what do you think? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 02:33, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Gah! Third time you ninja'd me today... Making me look bad. Keep up the good work! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:28, July 7, 2014 (UTC) umm EXCUSE ME? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I JUST REWRITE THE WHOLE STORY AND YOU TAKE IT DOWN? can i get an explanation? cuz if its something stupid im going to hurt someone. I have a question I found this story that was M4R and I think it is fine the way it is. I'm not really sure if it belongs in the weird category, but I thought it was decent and free of errors. Goodbye Juliette Would you remove the M4R from this story? SoPretentious | (talk) 08:53, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I Suppose I Have. Thanks for the advice, that hopefully will not be the first NSFW pasta I write. I have been. While my edit count is literally growing by the day, though, the majority of my edits are comments- on forums, blog posts, and when people ask me to review a pasta. I've only got about 90 edits on Articles, but then again, some of them are pretty comprehensive edits. Is there a minimum requirement for rollback? But when I reach the requirement(s) (if any) I think I will be ready for it. I know my way around the site a lot better than I used to and I have a lot of time on my hands, for the most part, so I'd be glad to help out. Thanks in advance, A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 06:41, July 10, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit VictoriaHolland54: Jeremy's creepypasta. http://shizuolover14.deviantart.com/art/Jeremy-Diamond-the-true-story-of-the-ghost-killer-466558732 I checked over everything and I still dont get what could be wrong, can you plase tell me so I can post it? For what it's worth I like that you're active around here again, Callie. This isn't so much bcrat-app-related as it is that I miss your input around the site at a consistent rate. A lot of us do. You leave very informative remarks to users' issues/questions around here. I know I'm a fellow admin, but I still respect and love all the admin/crat remarks around here that help foster new horror writers. It actually helps me as a writer. I'm luckily among some pretty amazing talent around here, and you're no exception. Keep up the good work, YOU HRTLIZZ ADMINNN!!!11!! ;) Mystreve (talk) 20:46, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Ayy lmao Take a screencap! 3,469 edits! But, anyways, I have something to show you, so yeah. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 06:27, July 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Vote I don't think I will vote. If I did, it would be neutral. I don't think you would make a bad b-crat, I just don't feel strongly enough either way. You do good work as an admin, but I don't think you really need to move up. I always look at user rights like this: does not having them get in the way of someone doing something? I don't think that not having them keeps you from anything. It's nothing personal. I also wanted to say thank you for the message you left awhile back. I had originally planned to reply in a PM in chat. It was very sweet and it's nice to know I've had a positive effect on you. I think of you as a friend, too. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 19:58, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: It was still the 12th when you left this message. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:04, July 13, 2014 (UTC) pwetty cowolrs So. Since Guy got bureaucrat, and you're the only admin that I know that can probably do this, can you change Guy's color on MediaWiki:Wikia.css to blue? If not, just leave a message on my talk page and I'll pester another admin about it. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 00:48, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :I did that last night. :Mystreve (talk) 13:16, July 13, 2014 (UTC) A request Hi! It's wave. I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to check out my first writing advice blog. That, and I'm not even sure if it qualifies as one. I've noticed that you've written quite a few, and I could use some friendly advice. Please, do take your time, and I thank you in advance. --Flame19~ (talk) 05:21, July 13, 2014 (UTC) agegqcvsea Here you go. Kris' site: http://studios.chainsawsuit.com/ Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 19:59, July 13, 2014 (UTC) i c sou i c dat u r bringin baek sum storeez. This is just one of my few suggestions (see what I did there), if you do intend on bringing back all of Slimebeast's stories, I think that you should bring back this category too. And, look, it's in a few pages already. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:06, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :And meh. I wouldn't really care for "blowing up the wikia feed" to bringing all these stories back. I would just be ready for all the warm thank-you's that you're going to get for bringing back all those qualitative stories back. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:15, July 15, 2014 (UTC) hello there :) i read the "how to write a creepypasta" page but i'm still having trouble and i want my story to be as good as i can get it. if your interested i can give you the link to it on my DA because i don't want to post it here until its ready. Yunama636 (talk) 19:44, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Yunama636 Is this the music you describe for Creepypasta? RE: Black Dog Eh, it got turned down. I think the place I chose wasn't the best fit. I'm still trying to find somewhere else. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 00:15, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Word spelled wrong on pastas name This person spelled "Invisible" wrong on their pasta, instead they put "invisable" Please correct it. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Invisable_Takers What is competition? I'm trying to raise the bar high (talk) 17:49, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Huh? I just noticed that you undid a revision I undid that was wrong, so that it is wrong again. I'm confused. Umbrello (talk) 04:25, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Close mod app Will you please close my mod application on SpinPasta Wikia? After talking to a couple of users, I realized I really don't have any real ambition/intention to get mod. It would be greatly appreciated. Please and thank you What is competition? I'm trying to raise the bar high (talk) 22:45, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Because... As much as I want to help out with chat, and I know it will be needing a lot of help to handle all the drama we've been having lately, I'm a bottom-list candidate for chat moderator. I can't handle tough situations most of the time, and I usually don't think much before doing something, especially in the fast-moving SP chat. On top of that, I lash out when I'm angry. I wouldn't be able to handle another shitstorm like what happened yesterday evening; I failed in all respects to control anything and actually made the situation worse by letting the troublemakers run free for a while. I am, ultimately, an incompetent moderator. So you should probably ask everyone else you feel is capable before me. I might be trustworthy, but that doesn't mean I'm hardy or reliable. Once again, it's not that I don't want to help out- believe me, I love chatting with everyone and it distresses me to see the environment reduced to chaos. But making me a moderator won't help the problem because I've exacerbated the drama and will probably just do so again in the future. So if I'm ever to be promoted, I need to show more maturity and a much higher willingness to help out when I am needed. Thank you for your support, A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 23:04, July 24, 2014 (UTC) CassistRabbit What Have You Done?! No!!! Now "Go to Napsville" is going to become a staple of creepypasta monster catch-phrases. (Jane the Killer would say, "Go to Sleeps-burg.") Thanks for updating the cliche list. Catch-phrases are way too reminiscent of JtK and are becoming a little too prevalent in stories for my tastes. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:44, July 26, 2014 (UTC) My "previously deleted" story was deleted for a reason unspecified. Once I recieve a logical explaination as to why it was erased in the first place I wont re-upload it. I have had enough I am really starting to despise this wiki. First you take away chat, probably the only good thing about this wiki and then you good ahead and delete my story in record breaking time (3 minutes). You probably thought "oh Chris just made a story, but since its Chris it will probably be shit so let's just delete and say (spelling mistakes and shit)". This is how you lose people on this wiki, you don't give them a chance nor do you give them courage to actually write a fucking damn story. Face it since chat shut down this place has become a ghost town and it won't be long be it all just crashes and burns...Mrchrisrocks23 (Tried to change signature but fuck it) (talk) 06:11, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Please This user is removing categories that shoudln't be removed by normal users and he's spamming blog posts. Please, ban him. Edit: forget about the blog posts. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Get me to the doctor!']] ''My heart goes bang, bang, bang, bang!'' 18:20, July 28, 2014 (UTC)